Der Vorfall, der sich niemals zutrug
by astala7
Summary: Spielt vor Konohas Gründung. Madara hat keine Ahnung was er die Nacht zuvor gemacht hat, aber dass sich da unter der Bettdecke neben ihm die Umrisse einer weiteren Person abzeichnen hält er für kein gutes Zeichen. Erst Recht nicht wenn alles woran er sich noch erinnern kann sechs Flaschen Sake und ein Streit mit seinem Erzfeind Hashirama sind...


AN: Dies ist ein kurzer OneShot, einzuordnen in meine Fanfic 'Die Chroniken der Uchiha', zwischen Kapitel 16 und 17. Da es aber auch unabhängig gelesen werden kann habe ich es als eigene Fanfic hochgeladen.

Zeitlich befinden wir uns noch vor der Gründung Konohas. Uchiha und Senju liegen im Krieg miteinander aber zwischen Madara und Hashirama hat sich dennoch so etwas Ähnliches wie eine Freundschaft entwickelt.

Man nehme also zwei Clanoberhäupter, die gleichzeitg beste Freunde und ärgste Feinde sind, mixe das Ganze mit einem rundem Dutzend Sake-Flaschen... und man erhält eine recht bizarre Situation.

XxX

Die Sonne schien, die Vögel zwitscherten, Frühlingsgefühle lagen in der Luft... Oh, halt nein warte, das war eine gewaltige Alkoholfahne die da aus dem Fenster quoll.

Als Madara an diesem nächsten Morgen aufwachte, hatte er den schlimmsten Kater der Menschheitsgeschichte. Er fühlte sich vollkommen ausgelaugt, was auf einen schweren Fall von Dehydration hinwies, und sein Kopf schien mit Watte gefüllt zu sein, während gleichzeitig jemand mit einem übergroßen Hammer darauf einschlug. Mit Schrecken stellte der Clanführer fest, dass er sich an überhaupt nichts von letzter Nacht erinnern konnte. Er wusste noch wie er Hashirama in der Stadt getroffen hatte, als sie sich beide scheinbar den gleichen Tag aussuchten um ihr Waffenreservoir aufzufüllen. Natürlich war es zum Streit gekommen aber mitten in einer zivilen Stadt konnten sie schlecht eine Schlacht ausfechten, also hatte Hashirama ihn zu einem Drinkduell herausgefordert. Was Madara natürlich nicht auf sich hatte sitzen lassen können. Aber so ab der sechsten Sake-Flasche hatte er den kompletten Filmriss.

Voller böser Vorahnungen öffnete Madara die Augen – und war sogleich gezwungen sie wieder zu schließen, denn das Sonnenlicht blendete ihn schmerzhaft. Als er wieder einigermaßen aufnahmefähig war setzte Madara sich auf – und erhielt den Schock seines Lebens.

Erstens, er war nackt in einem Raum, den er nicht wieder erkannte. Immer ein schlechtes Zeichen.

Zweitens, neben ihm in dem übergroßen Himmelbett zeichneten sich die Umrisse einer weiteren Person unter den Decken ab.

Drittens, er konnte weder seine Waffen noch seine Klamotten irgendwo entdecken.

Aufkommende Panik herunter schluckend fasste er eine Ecke der Decke neben sich mit Fingerspitzen an und hob sie ein Stück hoch um zu sehen, wer darunter lag -

_Heilige Scheiße!_

Madara ließ die Decke sofort wieder fallen. Alles Blut wich aus seinem Gesicht und er sprang so schnell aus dem Bett, dass er tatsächlich auf seinem Hintern landete. Er fluchte nicht gerade jugendfrei und schnappte sich die Decke am anderen Ende des Bettes, um seine Blöße zu bedecken – den Teufel würde er tun sich freiwillig _Hashiramas_ Anblick auszusetzen. Doch da erwartete den armen Uchiha gleich der nächste Schock – aufgeweckt durch den kühlen Luftzug stieß die junge Frau einen hohen Laut aus und starrte ihn an.

Oh, na _großartig. _Ein Dreier mit seinem größten Erzfeind und einer unbekannten, vermutlich auf der Straße aufgelesenen Frau in irgendeinem billigen Hotel. Madara würde nie wieder trinken.

„Morgen", machte das unbekannte Mädchen – konnte kaum älter als Madara sein – schläfrig und rieb sich die Augen.

Madara gab ein nichtssagendes „Hn" von sich. Hashirama schnarchte munter weiter. Verräter.

Madara schob alle Gedanken von sich die ihm sagten, wie verletzlich Hashirama gerade war – wie leicht es wäre, ihn zu töten. Nach dieser höchst peinlichen Aktion wäre das wirklich unter aller Würde.

Also verzog er sich ins Badezimmer wo er, Gott sei Dank, seine Klamotten fand. Nun ja, die Hälfte davon. Rasch sprang er unter die Dusche und versuchte verzweifelt einen Plan zu fassen, wie er aus dieser Situation mit einem Funken Würde herauskam.

Als er fertig war betrat er widerwillig wieder das Schlafzimmer. Er trug zunächst nur seine Unterhosen, damit sein langes Haar nicht sein Oberteil durchnässte. Wo zum Teufel war seine Hose? Noch wichtiger, wo waren seine Waffen? Es war gut möglich das er sie brauchen würde, sobald Hashirama aufwachte.

Als er das Zimmer wieder betrat stellte er fest, dass der Senju inzwischen bereits wieder putzmunter war – und schamlos mit der kleinen Brünetten flirtete, welche ständig kicherte und mit den Wimpern klimperte.

Als er Madara erkannte schien er einen Moment lang zu Stein erstarrt zu sein. Er starrte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Unglauben, Erkenntnis und blankem Entsetzen an. Madara fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob er auch so einen dämlichen Gesichtsausdruck drauf hatte, als er zuerst Hashirama in seinem Bett entdeckt hatte. Wahrscheinlich. Er wusste nicht was schlimmer war, die Vorstellung von Sex mit seinem Senju oder die dessen, dass sie sich eine Frau geteilt hatten. (Uchiha teilten nie!)

„D-Du!?", stieß Hashirama schließlich hervor. „Was zum – oh nein! Oh nein, sag mir, dass das nicht heißt was ich glaube das es heißt!"

Madara fiel nur eine Möglichkeit ein, aus der Sache heil rauszukommen: Im Zweifelsfall; sei ein Arschloch.

„Hn", machte er wieder und rieb sich mit einem Handtuch den Nacken.

Hashirama sah ihn seltsam an – und ließ dann den Blick an ihm herunter wandern.

„Ihr Uchiha macht euer Clanzeichen auch auf alles rauf das euch gehört, was?", meinte er mit einem Blick auf Madaras, äh, niederen Regionen. Dann schien er zu begreifen das er gerade die Unterhosen seines Erzfeindes anstarrte und wandte sich rasch ab, der Kopf hochrot.

Madara trat zu der Brünetten hinüber, Hashirama komplett ignorierend. Er setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf und wickelte eine ihrer Haarsträhnen um seinen Finger, scheinbar fasziniert von ihrer Schönheit. (Sie war schön. Selbst sturzbetrunken hatte Madara schließlich noch Geschmack.)

Die Frau lehnte sich in seine Berührung und lächelte glücklich.

„Es tut mir furchtbar Leid, meine Schöne, aber leider sind meine Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Abend etwas löchrig", hauchte er, angenehme Schauer über ihre Haut jagend. „Darf ich deinen Namen erfahren?"

Die Frau kicherte wieder und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

„Ich bin Hana", flüsterte sie verführerisch und erwiderte sein Lächeln.

Hana. Oh, großartig. Eine junge Frau, die sich selbst 'Blume' nannte und für die es nichts Besonderes zu sein schien mit zwei Männern im Bett aufzuwachen, die sich an nichts erinnern konnten – garantiert eine Hure.

„Madara-sama, wirklich – muss das sein?!", rief Hashirama, als Madara den Hals der Frau hinunter küsste und sie zum Keuchen brachte. „Ich steh direkt neben dir!"

Wenigstens hatte er den Anstand besessen sich inzwischen auch ein paar Hosen zu besorgen.

„Neidisch, Senju?", fragte er lasziv und knabberte an Hanas Ohr. „Ich hoffe doch du hast die Nacht genossen, meine wunderschöne Blüte..."

„Ohh, sehr!", brachte sie hervor. „Ihr wart – einfach wow!"

Schön zu hören.

„Erzähl mir mehr", schnurrte er, während seine Hand unter die Decke glitt, die sie notdürftig bedeckte. „Wir haben wir es gemacht?"

„_Madara!"_, keuchte Hashirama entsetzt

„Hashi-san hat... hat mich geküsst und... ahh... und du hast mich ausgezogen...", sagte sie schwer atmend.

Madara fuhr ihr mit der Hand langsam den Oberschenkel hinauf. „Weiter", schnurrte er, „ich will mehr.."

„Und dann hast du... ohh, und dann hast du Hashi-san angefasst", Madara wurde schlecht, „und ihn aufs Bett geworfen und gesagt ich soll... ich soll mich auf ihn... oh Kami, bitte!"

„Red nur weiter", flüsterte er, „erzähl mir alles ganz genau..."

Hashiramas Gesicht war inzwischen rot wie ein Tomate. Er lief vor dem Fenster auf und ab, Dinge vor sich hin murmelnd wie: „Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein."

„A-Als ich das gemacht habe, da... Da hast du meinen Nacken geküsst..."  
„So wie jetzt?", fragte er und fügte den zahlreichen deutlich sichtbaren Flecken an ihrem Hals noch einen weiteren hinzu. Und, oh, waren das etwa Bissspuren?

„V-Von hinten", hauchte sie, „du hast mich von hinten... Oh Kami, du hast mich von hinten gefickt und und ich hab Hashi-san geritten und es war die Hölle, es war der Himmel und _lass es uns nochmal machen!_"

Hashirama gab einen erstickten Laut von sich als müsse er sich gleich übergeben. Madara ging es ganz ähnlich.

„Ich zeige dir den Himmel", flüsterte er. Langsam wanderten seine Hände ihren Körper hinauf, legten sich sanft um ihren Hals und dann – KNACK!

Hashirama wirbelte herum. Ungläubig starrte er auf Hana, die schlaff in seinen Armen hing. Ihr Kopf rollte von einer Seite zur anderen, bis Madara sie achtlos aufs Bett zurück warf. Glatter Genickbruch. Sofortiger Tod.

„Was – was tust du da?!", fragte Hashirama entsetzt.

„Beweise vernichten", erwiderte er kalt. „Ich nehme an du willst genauso wenig wie ich, dass irgendetwas hiervon an die falschen Ohren gerät. Dieser... Vorfall hat sich niemals zugetragen. Wir werden die heutige Nacht vergessen und nie mehr darüber sprechen – ich habe lediglich dafür gesorgt, dass sie es auch nicht tut."

Hashirama schien mit sich zu kämpfen. „Aber – Aber was zum Teufel sollte das denn?"  
„Was sollte was?", fragte er mit erhobene Augenbraue.

„Das du sie gefragt hast – danach! Ich meine, ich will am liebsten gar nicht darüber nachdenken."

„Als ein Uchiha gibt es für mich strenge Auflagen, was sexuelle Interaktionen außerhalb des Clans angeht", sagte er monoton. „Wenn ein Uchiha mit einer Nicht-Uchiha schläft, darf er sie nicht töten bis er sicher sein kann, dass sie kein Kind von ihm trägt. Tut sie es doch muss er sie zur Frau nehmen, zur Mätresse wenn er bereits verheiratet ist. So lautet das Gesetz." Er sah Hashirama direkt in die Augen. „Ich musste sicher gehen, dass ich es war, der sie von hinten nahm. Kein Gesetz verbietet, einen ungeborenen Senju-Bastard zu töten."

Batsch!

Madara sah die Hand kommen, wehrte sich aber nicht. Gespielt empört rieb er sich die Wange.

„Eine Ohrfeige? Ernsthaft, Hashi-san? Wie... _mädchenhaft_ von dir", spottete er.

„Dieses Mädchen hatte nichts verbrochen", sagte sein Senju, zitternd vor Wut. „Sie hat es nicht verdient, für unseren Fehler zu büßen."

„So ist das Leben", meinte er schulterzuckend. Er hatte seine Kunaitasche unter dem Bett entdeckt, zusammen mit seiner Hose und begann vollkommen ruhig, die verstreuten Waffen aufzulesen.

Er hätte das Mädchen so oder so getötet. Was er über Uchiha-Gesetz gesagt hatte, entsprach nur der halben Wahrheit. Es war durchaus üblich für die Männer seines Clans, Mädchen von außerhalb zu töten, wenn ein solcher Ausrutscher passierte. Lediglich wenn sie das verpassten und es bekannt wurde, dass sie schwanger waren, mussten sie sie zur Frau nehmen.

Madara schauderte bei dem bloßen Gedanken.

Die beiden Männer fuhren schweigend fort sich anzuziehen. Heimlich bewunderte Madara seinen Senju dafür, wie professionell er die Situation handhabte. Vielleicht war der Tod des Mädchens so etwas wie ein Weckruf gewesen. Jedenfalls wurde er nicht mehr rot und warf Madara auch keine Blicke mehr aus den Augenwinkeln zu. Er konnte zuversichtlich sein, dass diese Sache tatsächlich nichts in ihrer Beziehung ändern würde. Sobald sie das Hotel verlassen hatten, würden sie wieder Feinde sein.

Gerade als Madara die Leiche unter den Decken begrub und die Fingerzeichen formte, sie in Brand zu stecken – die sicherste Art und Weise alle Spuren zu verwischen – meinte sein Senju von nebenher:  
„Übrigens, netter Ohrring."

Madara erstarrte. Seine Hand fuhr zu seinem Ohr und, ohne sich darum zu scheren wie das Metall in sein Fleisch schnitt, riss er sich das Ding ab. Es war ein kleiner silberner Stein mit einer dünnen Kette, an der ein doppelseitiger Dreizack baumelte.

Hashirama grinste ihn an. Madara warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. Doch der wandelte sich schnell in ein boshaftes Lächeln, das den Senju tatsächlich einen Schritt zurückweichen ließ.

„Du hast recht, wir wir machen unser Clanzeichen tatsächlich auf alles was uns gehört. Nettes Tattoo", gab er zurück.

Der Ausdruck puren Entsetzens auf Hashiramas Gesicht war Gold wert, als er aufsprang und ins Badezimmer zum Spiegel lief.

„Aaaarrgh!", hörte Madara ihn schreien, während er Flammen auf das Bett blies.

Über Hashiramas rechtem Schulterblatt prangte ein stolzer Uchiha-Fan.


End file.
